Gameplay:Unit Fusing
Gameplay | Unit Fusing __TOC__ Fusing Units is the process of combining up to 5 units into a "base" unit, earning XP for that base unit. This can be found under the Unit menu, labeled Fuse Unit. XP Gain The amount of XP gained depends on the rarity and levels of the units fused into the base unit. In general, the amount of XP provided by a unit being fused into the base unit is dependent on its rarity and total XP already vested in that unit. A Level 10 unit with zero XP towards Level 11 will provide less XP compared to a Level 10 unit that is halfway to Level 11. There is a slight variation of XP provided across different units, but these differences are too small to matter. There are also units that provide a fixed base amount of XP regardless of above rules. These units tend to be MAX Level 1 and serve some other purpose: * Evolution units provide a fixed amount of XP, but are intended to be used for evolving units. Refer to Unit Evolution List for the list of units. ** Nymph provide 504 base XP, or 756 XP to the matching element. ** Spirit provide 1,010 base XP, or 1515 XP to the matching element. ** Idol provide 1,516 base XP, or 2274 XP to the matching element. ** Totem provide 2,020 base XP, or 3030 XP to the matching element. ** Mimic provide 1,004 base XP, or 1506 XP to the dark element. ** Bat Mimic provide 3,012 base XP, or 4518 XP to the dark element. ** Pots provide 2,502 base XP, or 3753 XP to the matching element. ** Dragon Mimic provide 6,520 base XP, or 9780 XP to the dark element. * Jewel unit are meant to be sold for Zel. ** Jewel Ghost provide 206 base XP, but sells for 5,000 Zel. ** Jewel King provide 512 base XP, but sells for 20,000 Zel. ** Jewel God provide 1,018 base XP, but sells for 50,000 Zel. * The Fusion Units' purpose is for fusing for XP gain. ** Ghost provide 1,506 base XP, or 2,259 XP to the matching element. ** King provide base 11,012 XP, or 16,518 XP to the matching element. ** God provide base 51,518 XP, or 77,277 XP to the matching element. ** Crystal provide base 151,524 XP, or 227,286 XP to the matching element. Bonus XP Gain As previously alluded to with Fusion Units, fusing a unit with the matching element as the base unit provides a 50% bonus to XP. There is also the random chance the fuse process will yield bonus XP. * A Success result provides the normal amount of XP. * A Great Success result provides 1.5 times more XP, but this is rare. * A Super Success result provides 2 times more XP, but this is really rare. There are occasional special events that makes Great Success and Super Success results more likely. Unit Leveling XP gained through Unit Fusing allows a unit to level and improve their stats. A unit's Type determines how their stats improve as they level. The Unit Level tables will serve as an aid to players to determine how much XP is needed to level their units. Brave Burst Leveling When fusing, units of like type will increase the brave burst level per additional like unit. For example, when fusing a Dancer May with another Dancer May, the Brave Burst level will increase by one increment; fusing a Dancer May with two other Dancer Mays will increase the Brave Burst by two increments. Fusing Costs Fusing costs Zel, determined by the level of the base unit and the levels of the units being consumed in the fusing. As such, fusing can be prohibitively more and more costly at higher levels where the level affects the cost and the amount of XP needed multiplies the cost. Where a single fuse may advance a unit a couple of levels, at higher levels, it may take multiple fuse sessions to advance a single level. The cost per unit being fused: :(Base Unit Level x 100 Zel) + (Consumed Unit Level x 100 Zel) Example: :A level 42 unit is fusing a level 1 unit and a level 12 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 1 unit: (42 x 100 Zel) + (1 x 100 Zel) = 4,300 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 12 unit: (42 x 100 Zel) + (12 x 100 Zel) = 5,400 Zel :Total Cost: 9,700 Zel Once a unit reaches its MAX level, the costs of fusing decrease considerably. The reason behind this decreased cost is that units no longer earn any XP from the process. The reason to continue fusing after reaching MAX level is to attempt to increase the unit's Brave Burst level. The cost is based on the rarity of the Base Unit at MAX level: * 1-star rarity: 250 Zel * 2-star rarity: 750 Zel * 3-star rarity: 1,000 Zel * 4-star rarity: 1,500 Zel * 5-star rarity: 2,000 Zel * 6-star rarity: 2,500 Zel The new formula for determining the cost per unit being fused is as follows: :(Base Unit's MAX level base cost) + (Consumed Unit Level x 25 Zel) Example: :A MAX level 2-star rarity unit is fusing a level 1 unit, a level 5 unit and a level 20 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 1 unit: (750 Zel) + (1 x 25 Zel) = 775 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 5 unit: (750 Zel) + (5 x 25 Zel) = 875 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 20 unit: (750 Zel) + (20 x 25 Zel) = 1,250 Zel :Total Cost: 2,900 Zel Another example: :A MAX level 5-star rarity unit is fusing a level 2 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 2 unit: (2,000 Zel) + (2 x 25 Zel) = 2,050 Zel :Total Cost: 2,050 Zel :Note that if the 5-star rarity unit was Level 79, it would cost 8,100 Zel to perform the same fusing process!